Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!
is the title of the film edition of the 22nd entry in the ''Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Fourze. It was released on August 4, 2012, double-billed with the film for Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters The Movie: Protect The Tokyo's Enetron. The film also features the Space Ironmen Kyodain siblings, Groundain and Skydain, the main antagonists of the film based on the classic heroes, Space Ironmen Kyodain. Synopsis ''Note: The Italian words below only appears in a director's cut version of the film.'' The film begins with Gamou (along with Hayami and Tatsugami), selling copies of all 12 Horoscopes switches to 5 members of Foundation X before they were smokescreened by Inga Blink who intends to steal the switches to fight a war in space. As she were overpowered by them, Black Knight arrives just in time and saves her. He gives her a rifle which she uses to shoot both Leo and Libra's Dustards while Black Knight fought the two Horoscopes. Though Black Knight and Inga Blink escapes, Gamou holds Hayami and Tatsugami off, noting that if Inga is going into space then this possible new menace should be left to Fourze and Meteor. In class, Gentaro is trying to make friends with his computer as Kengo, Yuki and Ryusei try to make him realize humans can't befriend machines. However this is interrupted as Ohsugi arrives to pull them out of class. On the Rabbit Hatch, the other Kamen Rider Club members have been summoned by Shizuka Shirayama who invites them to go to the . While on their way to the headquarters, the convoy had been ambushed by Black Knight and Inga Blink (while riding a motorcycle) with Gentaro transform into Fourze and fought Black Knight with Ryusei fights Inga though he loses with Igna performing a one-inch punch similar to the attack he used to kill Fourze. Arriving at the OSTO Legacy headquarters, Harumi Saeba narrates while revealing a slideshow about the Space Ironmen Kyodain who are intending to use XVII'S laser beam to conquer Earth, and pleads the team to aboard a rocket to get into the satellite. They need Kamen Rider Club to get aboard and and destroy XVII. Gentaro agrees to the mission, but believes he can befriend XVII rather than destroy it. Over the next several days, Kamen Rider Club undergoes intense astronaut training to get them ready for the mission. The night before, the gang discuss their upcoming adventure with Yuki excited about finally going into space. JK questions this, noting that they're on the moon all the time, but Yuki responds that it doesn't count unless they manage to escape the Earth's gravity the old fashioned way. The next day, Gentaro realizes the ship which used to transport them to space was the same rocket that is Exodus '(エクソダス, ''Ekusodasu) which Lem Kannagi used to go to space to transform into Super Galaxy King to fight him and OOO from their last confrontation. Shizuka explains this was the only craft they had available, and despite misgivings Gentaro and the others make to board the ship when they are suddenly blasted by the twelve Horoscopes marching towards them including a few they don't recognise. Kengo scans them to find that, unlike the real Horoscopes, these ones aren't human but are rather solid cosmic energy. Gentaro and Ryusei decide to fight them off, as Shizuka warns the Exodus is run by computer and the countdown can't be interrupted, meaning Gentaro and Ryusei have a time limit to defeat the Horoscopes. As the rest of Kamen Rider Club are escorted to Exodus, Gentaro and Ryusei transform into Fourze and Meteor and take on their foes. of Kamen Rider Wizard]] With Gentaro using the power of all forty Astro Switches and Ryusei using the Meteor Galaxy and Storm, they defeat the majority of the Horoscopes. However, they simply can't contend with all twelve and when Exodus is about to launch Sagittarius, Virgo, Gemini and Pisces are still remaining. Just when it seems like the two Kamen Riders are about to miss their flight, a strange black figure turns up and blasts the four. Gentaro asks the stranger who he is, and the man responds his name is Wizard, a meddling magician. Gentaro asks if he is a Kamen Rider, but Wizard is unfamilar with the term. Gentaro explains that Kamen Riders fight enemies of humanity in secret. Wizard then decides that he will name himself Kamen Rider Wizard. He offers to take care of the remaining Horoscopes, allowing Gentaro and Ryusei to make it to the Exodus at the last second. Wizard uses the power of his magical rings to copy himself three times and uses a Kick Strike on all four Horoscopes, destroying them. On Exodus, Shizuka explains the mission specifics; they will separate into teams (Gentaro and Yuki, Ryusei and Tomoko, Kengo and Shizuka and Miu, Shun and JK). At four points aboard XVII, there are power cores that must be destroyed to disable XVII's beam before the brain can be shut down. With five hours to go, Shizuka wishes the team good luck and they prepare to head out. However, they were ambushed again by Inga and Black Knight who are already aboard. Inga shoots Shizuka in the arm, and Ryusei stays behind to fight them off. Inga sends Black Knight ahead and fights Ryusei herself. Upon boarding, Shun finds a Powerdizer which he boards. Meanwhile, the gang encounter attacking drones which attempt to hold them off. Gentaro transforms to battle Black Knight, while Shun takes on the drones. Kengo asks about Shizuka's injury, but covers the wound and she shrugs it off before they continue on. While walking through XVII, Yuki runs on ahead and trips over a part of the floor that raises and the iPad she's carrying is thrown forward and explodes. Using the Smoke switch, Gentaro finds several laser beams which would have killed Yuki had she not tripped. Sadly reasoning that XVII really can't be befriended, Gentaro uses the Elek Switch to short out the lasers. Kengo and Shizuka make it to their destination, but Shizuka hesitates and claims she can't go any further because of her arm, so Kengo places the bomb alone. While everyone prepares to destroy the cores, Ryusei and Inga fights with Jeet Kun Do martial arts, much to her amusement. The teams successfully install the bombs required, and as Tomoko makes a run to place hers, Inga has the opportunity to shoot her before she does but hesitates, allowing Ryusei to disarm her. The four cores are destroyed, and Inga flashes back to her father's death. Ryusei and Tomoko ask her why she didn't shoot, and she explains she can't kill another human, even if they are working for the Space Ironmen. Ryusei and Tomoko and confused, and explain that they came here to stop ''them, but Inga insists that they've just released them when her father died to seal them. Ryusei realizes that this mission is more than it appears to be. The rest of the team arrive on the Brain to shut it down, which Shizuka claims is the final part of the mission. Ryusei, Tomoko and Inga then turn up telling everyone else not to trust them, and Shizuka laughs while Harumi suddenly reveals himself (having stowed away on Exodus). The Kamen Rider Club realize they've been tricked, as the two reveal their true colours as they were using them in order to fulfill their plan and transform into Space Ironmen Kyodain. Inga reveals to everyone that the Space Ironmen were created by her father Professor Blink but however an error occured causing two of them to went rogue and tries to revolt against humanity. In order to stop them, a dying Professor Blink actives XVII's Brain, activating a dampening field which trapped them in dormant human bodies however now Kamen Rider Club has destroyed the field generators giving them all their powers back. Gentaro is distraught that he gave up on befriending XVII, especially when he realizes that XVII purposefully tripped Yuki up so she wouldn't run into the lasers from earlier. The Kyodains summoned Dustards to attack the Kamen Rider Club members with as an angered Gentaro and Ryusei fights them. Inga orders everyone to exit the satellite while she helps Fourze defeating them. Enraged when the Kyodains kill Black Knight who tries to shield Inga from their assault, she tries to fight them but Ryusei holds her off trying to calm her down. With Shun exhausted fighting XVII's Gunbase drones, Miu and JK appears using the Queen Dizer and JK Dizer to assist Shun. Meanwhile, overpowered by the Kyodains, both Gentarou and Ryusei dropped into the satellite's main core and program the satellite to transform into it's robotic form called and launches a giant satellite beam to Earth while sending a message to Earth for humans to surrender or they'll destroy Japan. Both Hayami and Tatsugami suggest leaving the area, but Gamou is interested to see what happens next. Gentarou and Ryusei awakes, realizing that XVII's Brain have using his probes to save them. Brain reveals that though the Kyodains had shutdown the Brain, but one of his probes are still functioning and transmitting his conciousness into it. Brain then states he will activate the self-destruct to stop the Ironmen, and Ryusei is ready to leave but Gentaro refuses; he's already wronged XVII once, he won't do it again. He makes Brain agree to halt the self-destruct until he has a chance to stop the laser. Gentaro transforms into Fourze and use Cosmic States to transports the satellite to the moon via Limit Break, causing it to crash right next to the Rabbit Hatch. Although he's succeeded, when Fourze transports back to the satellite he transforms back into Gentaro and all forty Astro Switches return to Rabbit Hatch and break from the overload. The Kyodains are enraged that their plan has been stopped, and knock the probe containing Brain before starting to give an untransformed Gentaro and Meteor a severe beating, intending to kill the two before trying to fire again. XVII records and sends a recording about Ryusei fighting the Kyodains to the Rabbit Hatch. However, with all of Fourze's Astro Switches damaged, all seems lost. However XVII suddenly sends data to Kengo; a blueprint of a new switch which needs a massive amount of cosmic energy to form. Kengo knows it can be done, using the same method that was used to refine the Cosmic Switch; the power of friendship. What it requires is for all forty switches to be used at the same time by people who have strong feelings for Gentaro. Yuki suggests handing out the switches at Amanogawa High School. While Kengo and Inga stay behind and take a switch each (Kengo with Rocket and Inga with Flash), the others run into the school and start handing the switches out to the students, graduates and teachers whose lives have been touched by Gentaro's presence and everyone readily agrees to help their friend in trouble. Eventually, Yuki only has the Drill Switch left to deliver, and begins to wonder who she can give it to when Gamou arrives and offers to help. With the members of Kamen Rider Club also taking a switch each (Yuki takes Cosmic, Shun takes S Magnet, Miu takes N Magnet, Tomoko takes Fire and JK takes Elek), Yuki starts the countdown and everyone activates their switch. They then arrives at the Rabbit Hatch forming the new switch; the Fusion Switch. Kengo and Inga arrive just in time to deliver Gentaro the Fusion Switch which allows him to transform into Fourze. Gentaro then activiates the Fusion switch, which causes Ryusei to untransform as the Meteor switch travels to the Fourze driver which transforms Fourze into Meteor Fusion States, allowing him access to the powers of both Fourze and Meteor. Fourze combines Ryusei's Jeet Kun Do fighting style with his own and easily overpowers the Kyodains by using the Astro Switches and the Meteor Galaxy. Exhausted, the Kyodains transform into their vehicle form and combine it to defeat Fourze but Fourze himself rides Machine Massigler combined with the Powerdizer to fight them. Reverting back to their Robot Form, the Kyodains combined their energy beams and shoot Fourze but however, Fourze himself uses Fusion Drill Rider Kick to destroy them. XVII thanks Fourze, and the two become friends before he flies back to space with the Kamen Rider Club members cheering on him. Later, Inga and the members of Kamen Rider Club watch XVII blast into space with Gentaro giving the giant machine a friendship handshake before it goes. At the temple where they both trained, Ryusei and Inga say their goodbyes as she leaves to visit her father's grave. After wishing KRC the club, she kisses him on the cheek as a jealous Tomoko watches. With their adventure over, Kengo is amazed that Gentaro managed to befriend a machine however Tomoko isn't surprised as she feels nothing is impossible for him.'' Yuki asks Gentaro who he intends to befriend next, and Gentaro turns to the camera and (breaking the fourth wall) announces to the viewers that he'll befriend them all. Astroswitches *'''Switches Used: **Circle - Rocket , Claw, Schop, Flash, Chain Array, Magic Hand, Elek, Fire, N Magnet, Cosmic, Meteor **Cross - Chainsaw, Hand, Giant Foot, Pen, Freeze, Beat, Launcher, Net, Smoke, Stealth, Clear Launcher **Triangle - Gatling, Drill, Hopping, Wheel, Stamper, Aero, Screw, Board, Water, Spike, Clear Drill **Square - Shield, Winch, Scissors, Hammer, Gyro, Medical, Parachute, Camera, Radar, S Magnet, Fusion *'States Used:' **Base States, Elek States , Fire States, Magnet States, Cosmic States, Meteor Fusion States Wizard Ring *'Ring Used:' **Transformation Ring - Flame **Magic Ring - Connect, Big, Copy, Kick Strike *'Style Used:' **Flame Style Continuity and Placement * Kamen Rider Fourze: It was originally believed this movie was set between episodes 44 and 45. However the Director's Cut included footage from the initial attack from the Horoscopes where the members of Kamen Rider Club didn't recognise Taurus, Gemini, Sagittarius or Pisces, meaning this movie is actually set between episodes 38 and 39 * Kamen Rider Wizard: Haruto Soma held in his inner Phantom WizarDragon during the Sabbath ritual which took place six months before the start of the series. He was given the WizarDriver and Flame Wizard Ring by the White Wizard the day after the ritual, enabling him to transform. His appearance here can easily take place in this period before the start of the series. Haruto later makes a cameo out of his Rider form in the finale of Fourze, walking past Miu and Shun while adjusting his Flame Ring, unknowingly and unintentionally catching Miu's eye and interrupting Shun's proposal to her. However, there is the appearance of the Copy Ring, which debuted in episode 5, meaning Wizard's appearance should be above episode 5. Since Wizard's first encounter with Fourze was in Movie War Ultimatum, which takes place between episode 13 and episode 14, this movie's event should be after episode 15. Characters Kamen Riders *And Introducing: Space Ironmen Internet spin-off films To promote the movie, Toei released a series of Internet clips entitled with a total of 26 webisodes. Toei Tokusatsu BB and TV Asahi began distribution on July 13, 2012. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : of TV Asahi Announcer * : ;Cameos * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Meteor: * Black Knight, Libra Zodiarts: * Leo Zodiarts: * Groundain: * Skydain: 40 Switch Users In order to create the Fusion Switch, the Kamen Rider Club distribute the 40 Astroswitches to the various students and teachers of Amanogawa High School for them to activate: #'Rocket': Kengo Utahoshi #'Launcher': Toshiya Miura #'Drill': Mitsuaki Gamou #'Radar': Hiroki Makise #'Magic Hand': Ritsuko Usaka #'Camera': Mari Yamamoto #'Parachute': Kimio Nonomura #'Chainsaw': Fumihiro Nitta #'Hopping': Mr. Morota #'Elek': JK #'Scissors': Haruka Utsugi #'Beat': Junta Abe #'Chain Array': Teruhiko Satake #'Smoke': Taneo Komatsu #'Spike': Jin Nomoto #'Winch': Misa Toriizaki #'Flash': Inga Blink #'Shield': Tojiro Goto #'Gatling': Jun Shigeno #'Fire': Tomoko Nozama #'Stealth': Tamae Sakuma #'Hammer': Takashi Satake #'Water': Ran Kuroki #'Medical': Yukina Takamura #'Pen': Yayoi Tokuda #'Wheel': Erin Suda #'Screw': Reiko Hirota #'Hand': Yuri Kuramochi #'Schop': Norio Eguchi #'N Magnet': Miu Kazashiro #'S Magnet': Shun Daimonji #'Freeze': Chuta Ohsugi #'Claw': Masami Okamura #'Board': Mina Otogawa #'Giantfoot': Chosuke Ban #'Aero': Taro Bobuta #'Gyro': Suzumi Koda #'Net': Haru Kusao #'Stamper': Soshi Motoyama #'Cosmic': Yuki Jojima Songs ; Theme song * "Voyagers" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: COZZi ** Artist: Trivia *This movie marks the debut of Kamen Rider Wizard. **Unlike his 3 predecessors' "early bird cameos", Wizard's cameo occurs near the middle of the movie instead of near the end. **Additionally, in the original cut of the movie, Wizard only appears transformed, as Double did in ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker; however, the director's cut adds a scene at the end where Haruto introduces himself to Gentaro, as Gentaro himself did with OOO during his own cameo. *All forty Astroswitches are used during the battle between Fourze, Meteor and the Horoscopes. *The Movie-Exclusive Form in this movie, Fourze's Meteor Fusion States, is similiar to Kamen Rider Double's very briefly seen CycloneAccelXtreme, as they are both combined versions of the main and secondary riders of their series. *This movie is the first featuring Fourze which doesn't features any Showa-era Riders; except for the net movies. **This is followed by Movie War Ultimatum with this quirk, which only had the Neo-Heisei Riders. *This is the first (and so far only) movie featuring Fourze in which Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Birth do not appear. *During his encounter with Fourze and Meteor, Wizard is introduced to the term 'Kamen Rider' and decides to call himself 'Kamen Rider Wizard'. However, in his series, Wizard does not use the Kamen Rider prefix (it may have been decided between the production of this film and the series that Wizard would not use the term). *Due to this movie premiering before the airing of Scale's Estrangement, this marks the first appearance of the Pisces Zodiarts. **During the battle with the Horoscopes, Pisces uses a small trident-like weapon that the real Pisces Horoscopes doesn't use in the series itself. *The choice of Makise and Gamou to help create the Fusion Switch is unusual, as Gentaro declared Makise one of the few people he didn't want to befriend, and Gamou was the leader of the Zodiarts (and even putting that aside, he had extremely little interaction with Gentaro that the Kamen Rider Club was aware of). *Sanae Hitomi, who is Skydain's suit actor in this movie (as well as being a frequent suit actor in both the Kamen Rider and Super Sentai franchises) makes an out-of-suit cameo during the training montage, where she can be seen helping Yuki during Basic Training and later teaching Kamen Rider Club in the Unarmed Fighting course. External links *[http://www.fourze-gobus.jp/ Official website for Everyone, Space Is Here!] & Go-Busters: Protect the Tokyo Enetower! Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Summer Movies